Roc
Supposedly long ago, a mad scientist created a bizarre chimera—a combination of an enormous, fat chicken and a snake—and somehow the beast escape the lab and, with its scientifically enhanced rate of reproduction, quickly grew a population to rival that of any other species. Naturally, this has lead to a common demon pastime of hunting the beasts to keep their population in check. Despite its hideous appearance, they are quite proud of their looks. The Roc fight in several ways: one, by kicking up whirlwind-like storms of wind and dust; two, by biting, headbutting, clawing, or pecking the target; three, using the various toxins produced by the snake portion of the chimera, which can cause everything from poisoning to amnesia. It is said these creatures have the ability to cause bad luck and are generally consider bad omens; their presence does seem to cause the abilities of others to worsen, but whether this is some sort of magic or the paranoia causing the bad luck is unknown. Hit die: d8 Type: Magical Beast (Monster, Demon) Skills: A Roc gains Skill points equal to 4+ int mod. The Rocs class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Fly (Dex), Martial knowledge (Physical Monster Weapon)(Int), Intimidate (Cha), Perception (Wis), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis) Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 hl (average 105hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Table: Roc Alignment: Rocs tend to lean more towards chaos than law and neutrality or evil more so than good. Religion: Rocs have little to no religion, however some of the more suicidal ones have begun to worship fried chicken restaurants. Other Classes: Rocs don’t get along with most other races or classes due to their loud and obnoxious to far. Role: • +2 Constitution, +2 Strength, -2 intelligence, -4 wisdom • Large sized Magical Beast -1 penalty to Armor Class, -1 to armor class as well as attack rolls. +1 to CMB and CMD, -4 on Stealth Checks. • Darkvision out to 60 feet • Speed: 30 • +4 to Intimidate • Automatic Languages: English or Japanese and Cockatrice Bonus Languages: Any Class Features *Evility* (Ex): Miasma of Silence Adjacent creatures cannot use special techniques nor can they cast spells of any kind unless they make a fortitude saving throw DC: 10+1/2 your level+Constitution modifier. Monster Weapon Proficiency (Ex) Rocs are proficient and can only wield physical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. Rocs monster weapons come in the form of a piercing beak that they use to smash people open. This beak deals 1d12 piercing damage and has a x3 critical hit modifier, or the damage listed under the monster weapon, whichever is higher. Monster Technique (Su) Just like all monster classes, Rocs gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. The Roc gains 1 new technique from their list at every level. A Roc Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Roc's list of techniques and are listed with a (**). The Roc must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. If a Roc does not have enough monster techniques to learn, they can instead choose another technique to learn from the list. A Roc's relevant modifier is it's Constitution score. Magichange (Ex) As a free action, a Roc can change into a Powerful Greataxe or a deadly spear. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as your Constitution Mod, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the weapon when the Roc transforms. Roc Greataxe Greataxe Damage:' 1d12 or the Roc’s weapon damage, whichever is higher.' Critical: 20 X3 Damage Type: Slashing Weight: 12 lbs. Roc Spear Glaive-guisarme Damage:' 1d10 or the Roc’s weapon damage, whichever is higher.' Critical: 20 X3 Damage Type: Slashing Weight: 10 lbs. Ability Boost (Ex) A Roc gains ability boosts at 2nd, 4th, 6th, 8th, 10th, 13th, 14th, and 18th levels. Rocs are Strong and healthy, as such they gain bonuses to Strength and Constitution at the indicated levels on the above table. These bonuses do not stack but rather the larger number overlaps. Poison Immunity (Ex) At 2nd level a Roc reaches maturity and it's hyperactive fortitude kicks in. This allows it to be immune to all poisons. Damage Reduction (Ex) A Roc has a tough hide that only the strongest metals can pierce, it's DR increases at the levels indicated above. Energy Resistance (Ex) A Roc's body adapts to harsh environments, it gains resistance to two energy types of your choice (except for force) at 7th level. This increases again at 14th level. Natural Armor (Ex) A Roc gains natural armor that increases at the levels specified on the table above. Fly (Ex) At 9th level the Roc learns to fly at 10 feet per round with poor maneuverability. At 19th level it increases to 20 feet. Bonus Feats (Ex) At 3rd Level the Roc gains Great Fortitude as a bonus feat, at 4th level it gains toughness and at 16th level it gains improved toughness, If the Roc already possesses these feats it can instead to choose a different bonus feat that it qualifies for. Poison Bite (Ex) Rocs can inject a deadly poison into their enemies with a bite from their evil snake tail. This bite deals 1d4 damage and can only be used in a poison bite attack. The person bitten must make a DC 10 +1/2 hit die +con modifier fortitude save or take 1d4 con damage, followed by 1d6 con damage the following round. A Roc can do this once a day for every 3 levels it possesses. Doodle Doo (Ex) A Roc can emit a piercing screech. All creatures except for Rocs within a 30-foot radius must succeed on a DC 10+1/2 hit die + con modifier Fortitude save or be stunned for 1 round. A Roc can do this a number of times per day equal to it's Constitution modifier +3. Abraxas (Su) At 20th level the Roc obtains the highest title one of it's kind can receive and becomes an Abraxas. Marching along the Netherworld whispering dark secrets and horrible squawking it is a force to be reckoned with. As a standard action, Your size increases by one category, your height doubles, and your weight increases by a factor of eight. Your features shift into those of a cold and alien being of hellish invincibility. You gain a +6 size bonus to Strength and a +8 bonus to Constitution, a +3 natural armor bonus, darkvision 60 ft. These modifiers replace the normal modifiers for increasing your size. The size modifier for AC, attacks, CMB, and CMD changes as appropriate for your new size category. In addition as a standard action you can whisper terrible secrets to an adjacent target. The target can resist with a Will save (DC = 10 + 1/2 your HD + your Constitution modifier). If the target fails its save, it is stunned for 1 round, then confused for 1d4 rounds, and then nauseated for 2d6 rounds. This is a mind-affecting effect. You can also affect a single creature within 60 feet with a targeted greater dispel magic. Each spell or effect dispelled inflicts fire damage to the target equal to the result of your caster level check made to dispel that effect. And finally once per transformation you can release a 30 foot burst of energy around you. Creatures in this burst must succeed in a DC the same as that listed above or be effected by a Flesh to stone spell. This form lasts 1 round per level. Roc Techniques 1st-Level Roc Techniques—'Summon Monster I, Virtue, Detect poison, Resistance, Corrosive Touch, Ear piercing scream, **Chicken Cyclone '''2nd-Level Roc Techniques—'Summon Monster II, Aid, False Life, Delay Poison, Pernicious Poison, Accelerate Poison, Shatter, Stone Call, **Chicken Breath, **Special Egg Crack (MC) '3rd-Level Roc Techniques—'Summon Monster III, Communal Delay Poison, Meld into Stone, Stone Shape, Dispel Magic, Nap Stack, Blindness/Deafness, Heroism, **Stone Breath, **Boomerang Band '4th-Level Roc Techniques—'Summon Monster IV, Greater false life, Neutralize Poison, Poison, Shout, Stoneskin, Stoneshape, **Super Egg, **Break Shot (MC) '5th-Level Roc Techniques—'Summon Monster V, Sonic Thrust, Fickle winds, Curse of Magic Negation, Spell Immunity, Spell resistance, Wall of Sound, Echolocation, Communal Stoneskin, Wall of Stone, **Sand Storm '''6th-Level Roc Techniques— Summon Monster VI, Heroes Feast, Greater Dispel Magic, Greater Heroism, Flesh to stone, stone to flesh, **City Dragger 7th-Level Roc Techniques— Summon Monster VII, Control Weather, Expend, Spell Turning, Statue, Regenerate, Ki Shout, **Cyclone breath 8th-Level Roc Techniques—'''Summon Monster VII, Mind Blank, Power Word Stun, Anti-magic Field, Greater Shout, **Cock-A-Drill, **Reverse Egg (MC) '''9th-Level Roc Techniques— Summon Monster IX, Communal Mind Blank, Imprisonment, Clashing Rocks, Mage's Disjunction, **Descending Phoenix, **Season's Hesitance (MC) = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Roc Reincarnation